


Ssshhh

by hit_the_books



Series: Dreams from the Bunker's Tumblr Drabbles [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6203761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/pseuds/hit_the_books
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're all alone and that's absolutely fine in Sam's books.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ssshhh

Silence surrounds their motel room. Normally this would be a cause for concern– _like where have all the people gone? Is something about to chow down on our asses?_ –but Sam doesn’t care as he slips his hand over Dean’s. Strokes Dean’s thumb and feels the shivers that pass through his brother.

Switching on the TV with his free hand, Sam puts on the game and lets Dean settle. He knows Dean is feeling more at ease when he switches his hand to be on top and strokes along the backs of Sam’s fingers.

Shivering with expectation, Sam tilts his head towards his brother and nuzzles at the side of his neck. Dean smells of leather and gun oil. Sam gently licks Dean’s neck and tastes… _cloves and cinnamon and salt._

Hitched breaths raising Dean’s chest up and down, Sam takes his free hand and cups Dean’s jaw. Turning his brother’s mouth towards his own, he feels Dean’s fast breaths ghost over his face.

 _He feels so warm_ , Sam thinks to himself and then closes the distance, kissing Dean. Lips light and loving. Dean opens his mouth without prompting and puts a hand up in Sam’s hair, caressing and wanting.

Hair tugging wasn’t something Sam had really tried before, but now with Dean using his locks to bring them closer and taking control– _I like it_. Tongues gliding over each other, Sam could feel his own breaths getting faster as blood pooled expectantly.

“Ssshhh,” Dean hushes him and Sam realizes he is whimpering now. _Can we have this?_  Sam asks with his eyes and Dean brings their lips together once more.

**Author's Note:**

> This is, technically, my first ever Wincest fic in that no other pairings with the guys are happening elsewhere in it.
> 
> Originally posted on [Tumblr here.](http://dreamsfromthebunker.tumblr.com/post/140741007510/ssshhh)


End file.
